


Distraction Time

by Pouncer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John Sheppard loves his life. Spoilers through 2.19 Inferno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Time

John felt a pair of eyes observing him. A pair of narrowed, speculative, _physicist_ eyes.

Who could only be up to no good.

"What?" John asked the console. The unknown, mysterious, _Ancient spaceship_ console. God. Sometimes? He loved his life.

But maybe not just this second. "What?" Rodney repeated. "Colonel, I think we need to have a talk about this habit you have of trying to sacrifice yourself for the greater good."

Rodney sounded more aggrieved than angry. John would try reason first.

"Rodney, you know somebody had to get the Taranians to safety. Supervolcano?" John swiveled his chair around to face Rodney. "And _you_ were the only one who could get the Orion operational." John shrugged, a _what was I supposed to do?_ sort of gesture.

Rodney blinked a few times. Good. John had managed to baffle him. Strictly speaking, John should launch a second salvo to distract Rodney completely, but arguing with him was so much _fun_ that John didn't bother. Instead, he smiled, winningly.

"Oh, that's just –" Rodney broke off, too huffy for words.

John buried an urge to giggle.

"Colonel, you are not dispensable." Rodney sounded sincere now. Woah.

A distraction was definitely called for. "Have you seen Norina around anywhere?" John asked.

Oh no. He'd made Rodney _mad_. "And that's another thing! Why must you continually horn in on my efforts to get to know a fellow scientist better?" John let the rant wash over him. He was too busy watching Rodney's hands move in pointed gestures, the way his eyes sparkled when he got angry, his mouth. Mmmmm. Rodney's mouth. Now there was something to contemplate.

"You aren't even _listening_ to me!" Rodney stepped closer and pushed at John's shoulder. Time to end this. John rose from his chair, and Rodney retreated. Now that wouldn't do at all.

"Rodney," John drawled. "Shut up."

The kiss accomplished that goal quite handily.

John smiled into Rodney's lips. Oh yes. He loved his life.


End file.
